A Mess
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Danny dates Elena so people won't know that he's dating Martin. WHat happen when Martin wants to change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot. I'm not sure how fanfictions work here just yet but I would love if you review. I'll give you cookies.**

"We should tell them." Martin said. He and Danny were currently stretched out on the couch. Danny sitting facing forwards to allow Martin to lie on his chest and have his feet on the couch. "And then we won't have to do the whole Elena thing." He peaked up at Danny who kept a stone face and just hn-ed in response. "You don't want to?"

"I don't think there ready to hear it." Danny said solemnly.

Martin didn't answer for a while "We'll maybe you could break up with Elena? I know you want to keep up appearances, but I don't like having to share you."

"They'll think that's something's up."

"Danny…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Danny got up not caring that he jostled Martin a bit roughly on the couch "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be there later. Don't wait up for me." Martin choked out; he was trying not to cry in front of Danny.

"Whatever."

Tears stared to trail down his face and he had to put his hand over his mouth as his whole body racked with a would be sob. He knew what was going on. He never thought he would see the day but here it was all but dancing in his face, mocking him.

He took a few minutes to compose himself before he finally made his way towards the bedroom and changed. He paused next to the bed, Danny appeared to be asleep, but he could never be sure. He learned awhile back that Danny was good at fake sleeping to get out of something. Slowly, he crawled in snuggling up next to his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest listening to Danny's heart beat and irregular breathing, letting him know that he was awake. "Goodnight Danny." A pause "I love you."

"Love you to Elena." Danny mumbled before he fell asleep, leaving Martin to the sick feeling in his stomach. His chest constricted and his eyes watered. Then he cried.

"Hey Danny." Elena smiled and Danny smiled back, it was one of those smiles that used to only belong to Martin. Now it was Elena's and Martin got the cheap one that got passed from person to person.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" Martin asked in a whispered, they were at work so he kept his voice down. But today was a special day, it was they're anniversary. He wasn't going to point that out though he wanted to see if Danny would remember.

"Of course Marty." He gave him a look as if that was the silliest question he ever heard.

"You promise?"

"I promise." And with those word Martin's heart swelled with some sort of generic happiness. Maybe there was still hope."

"Before I say anything, promise me you won't get mad." Danny begged, it was the end of the day and he and Martin were supposed to be leaving for there date.

"What is it?"

"I forgot that I promised Elena…"

Martin's eyes stared to water again, but this time he knew he couldn't stop them. He turned away heading for the bathroom, scrubbing his face furiously. He leaned over the sink sobbing. He knew it was over, but it still hurt that he let this happen.

"Martin." It was Danny who followed him "Babe what's wrong?" he went to hug Martin but they other just moved away "Marty, I'm sorry but if I skip out on her people will think…"

"I get it." Martin snapped "You're ashamed of me. Danny I can't do this."

"What?"

"I don't want to be some dirty little secret of yours. Every time you always go running back to her and you always will."

"Babe, you know I love you."

"No you don't!" Martin was yelling now.

"Shhh." Danny motioned for Martin to lower his voice; someone might hear "Can't we have this conversation when I get back in."

"No!" Martin was close to hysteria.

"Marty I love you. I can promise you that. You're the only one." Danny stepped forwards and Martin stepped back.

"You called me her name last night."

"What? I didn't…"

"Yes, yes you did! I said 'I love you' and you said 'Love you too Elena'!"

"Babe…"

"No I'm done! You can get your stuff out of the apartment later but it's over, I can't do this." Martin walked passed him and headed out. He was going out of the building when out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam holding Elena as she cried. He guessed that they heard them. But he'd let Danny take care of damage control, because he was done putting up with his mess.


	2. Chapter

**I was asked to continue this. The disclaimer is in my profile. Reviews would be loved to keep me motivated.**

Martin was curled in bed unable to do much of anything, because of how exhausted he was. He just finished putting all of Danny's stuff in boxes and outside the door. All he wanted to do was sleep, but if he slept it meant he would have to wake up and go to work tomorrow. But everyone knows know and he didn't want to have to face everyone.

In the morning he wanted to call out but he sucked it up and just called to say he would be a bit late. He took the long way to work so he would be able to have more time to think about how he would deal with everyone.

Meanwhile in the office, it didn't take long for word to spread around what happened yesterday. Danny was being bombarded with questions that he refused to answer. It was embarrassing to say the least. He'd been in the closet for so long that for people to find out about him like this…

"WHERE IS HE!" The sound bellowed across the office scaring everyone. The poor receptionist pointed the angry man in the right direction.

"Who was that?" Danny turned to Samantha.

"That sounded like Victor?" Samantha said, "I'm going to the bathroom," she said as she hurried out to hide in the bathroom.

"You," Victor Fitzgerald, the Deputy Director of the FBI, glared at Danny, "Come with me," his voice was dangerously low, but Danny followed regardless, "You cheated on my son."

"He knew," Danny said trying to stay defensive wouldn't work but he had to try.

"I don't care if he knew, you broke my little boy's hearts and now I'm going to rip yours out with my bare hands," he growled out.

"I'm sorry, I know I didn't handle this well but, I do love him and I'll do anything to get him back."

"I highly doubt that,. If there weren't all these cameras I would of killed you by now. Stay away from him."

Danny nodded going back to the office noticing that it was almost noon yet Martin hadn't shown up yet. Sure he called us to say he would be in late but even when he took the scenic route to work he was never this late. "I think something wrong with Martin," he said.

"He probably stayed home," Samantha said, apparently back from the bathroom, "After what happened I wouldn't be surprised."

Elena glared as she walked past, "I wouldn't blame him."

"I said I was sorry," Danny pleaded.

"Why did you have to pretend to date me? Why couldn't you just keep your relationship a secret, no one thought anything about you guys hanging out together."

"I just didn't want you guys to know I was gay."

"If you actually love him then you should hurry up and do something before you lose him."

"I'm going to go to his apartment to check on him," Danny decided, "It's not like him to be this late and I need to talk to him," Danny drove quickly sensing that something was wrong in his gut. He got to the complex opening the door with the key Martin forgot to take from him last night. He went up seven flights of stairs and stopped at what he saw. Marin's apartment door was broken open and he could see that his house was wrecked and there was a lot of blood.

Danny pulled out his phone, "Jack, I think something happened to Martin."

**Tell me what me think. The happier I am the faster I post. So review please :):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

The other officers arrived and processed the scene sending all of the evidence back to the Missing Person's Unit so they could decide what to do, "We're going to take the case, right?" Samantha asked.

"I'm thinking about turning it over to a different office. Too much has happened in the past few days and I doubt that we'll be able to complete this case without some sort of bias," Jack said, "Unless you can put your differences aside."

"Just let me do one thing and I'm sure I can work with Danny just fine," Elena smiled.

Jack rose and eyebrow, "Depends, what is it."

"This," Elena growled kneeing Danny in the balls. The room was silent except for Danny's gasps of pain as he dropped to the floor, "If I get to that once in a while among other things whenever we're on break I'll be happy."

"Fine," Jack said, "Danny pull yourself together we have a case."

"No one cares about what I think?" Danny all but shrieked when he pulled himself from the floor.

"Are you saying you won't be able to work the case?"

"I want to find him."

"Then suck it up."

The room was quiet as they sifted through evidence; the problem was that all the blood and finger prints matched up to Martin's. Whoever did this was carful and obviously done this before. Samantha was going through some of the surveillance tapes finding out that Martin left his apartment then came back. Nothing else came up till Danny went through some of Martin's old cases and some of Victors to find that some of the people Victor arrested just got out.

"Hey Danny,' Elena called, "I have a question," Danny shrank in his seat knowing what was to come, "If you knew that you were in love with Martin then why did you ask me out to begin with."

"It's a long story,"

"And why did Martin just go along with it?"

" I knew he would go with anything I suggested as long as I stayed with him," Danny admitted, "I thought people were starting to figure things out so me and my damn ego had to cover it up. I was ashamed to be with him because I didn't want people to know I was gay,"

"That's a stupid reason," Elena said, "I just wanted to let you know I trashed your car so when you go out to do those follow ups you have to take one of the FBI's cars.

Danny sighed, he was wondering when she would do that, "I really sorry Elena, I never meant to hurt you," he said sincerely.

"But you did."


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me two hours to type this. I would love some feed back. The next chapter should be up within the next day. Hope you enjoy. Warning there is slight Martin abuse, very slight but it will get worse.**

Martin awoke slowly keeping his eyes closed because of the searing pain in his forehead. His whole body felt a if he'd been hit by something bigger than a truck, much bigger. He tried to move his hands to hold his head but found them chained behind him. He panicked for a second as he finally started to remember everything.

He was on his way to work when he decided that he would just stay home and tell Jack he couldn't make it. He entered his apartment to find someone else already there. There was a struggle then everything was a blur.

He tried to forces on his surroundings. His hands were cuffed behind him to some sort of fixture. It was obvious that he was a warehouse, criminals weren't that original anymore. At least everyone was expecting him to be at work so they would know that something was wrong and to come look for him.

But would they even look for him. Danny and Elena had probably made up and got back together once Danny threw and his charm and wanted nothing to do with him. The rest of the office probably thought that he was some sort of office slut. HE slouched against what he thought was a pillar he was going to die here.

He jumped when he heard a door open and close, "Are you comfortable?" a gruff voice asked, "I hope not, I'm going to use you to get revenge on your father. And don' think I ever fell for that tough love act between the two of you. I know he cares more than he lets on."

"Then you know that when he finds you he's going to kill you."

"I know the way you FBI works your friends can't track disposable cell phones now can they? I'm going to make a call and you're going to cooperate or I'll kill you."

~.~.~.~.~

"Jack I think I got something, ow," Danny announced while being kicked by Elena, "There was this one case that Victor had martin work with him with before he joined the Missing Person's Unit. He wasn't actually a part of the case but he did help with a lot of the background information and eventually he worked undercover because if you were to look Martin up back then he would have a desk job. He had to go into this drug operation for those two years, and think we thought he spent those two years at a desk," he smiled at the thought of Martin dressed a gangsta, "They ended up putting away this drug lord named Damon Huston. He got out of jail a month ago," he explained

"So, this Damon gut might of done this?" Samantha asked.

"It gets better, Martin was moved to New York because Damon found out who he was ad where he lived. It's also the reason they had to do the bust so early, they were going to kill Martin so they moved him to here."

"Does this Damon have any family or friends in New York?" Jack asked

"Not that I could find," Danny sighed

"So we're back at step one," Elena sighed punching Danny's shoulder in frustration.

Danny sighed sucking up the pain when his cell phone rang, "Hello,"

"Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once," a gruff voice came through the other end of the phone, "I have your friend and you won't get him back until I get what I want."

"What do you want," he asked.

"Who are you talking to," Jack asked but Danny motioned for them to be quiet.

"I want two million dollars and don't tell me you don't have the money because we all know Victor does. Leave it in Martin's apartment by ten, all un-marked bills and no funny business. There's a bomb where I'm keeping him and if things don't go my way he'll die," Danny heart was beating in his ears.

"How do I know he's still alive?" Danny challenged, there was a crack in the back ground and he heard Martin cry out in pain.

"Is that enough prof for you?" the man asked, "Do what I say or he die,." The line went dead.

"Who was it Danny?" Jack asked.

"It was Damon at least I think it was. He said that he wanted two million dollars in Martin's apartment, no marked bills by ten o'clock or he'll kill Martin. He said were he's holding him there's a bomb and if we don't do as he say…" Danny couldn't finish he had a hand over his mouth as if to keep in a sob. Martin could die, Martin could die thinking that he didn't love him.

"We're going to find him," Samantha said determinedly, "He's going to be okay."

"The number is still on Danny's phone, we'll send it down to the lad for the techs to try and trace the call or to at least find out who made the call," Jack demanded, "Samantha you and me need to talk to Victor to find out more about this case."

**Trust me it will get better. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to let people know that I'l be updating Blue eys tomarow. I accidently left the chapter on my school account instead of my flash drive. Sorry :( Anyways this chapter may shock you. Tell me what you think :)**

"We need to talk about Martin's roll in that case a few years back," Jack said as they sat in Victor's office, "What was his relation to Damon in that case?"

Victor sighed, "His only goal was to gain Damon's trust and become his right hand man but Damon had other ideas in the beginning. He was smart enough not to trust him so the first six moths he went in without back up or a wire. Martin moved up the ranks quickly he was all but third in command. Damon's original assistant was the smart one, never trusted him especially after he got moved down for Martin to be moved up. I think his name was Gavin or something like that. Anyway he followed Martin on one of the days that he was supposed to check in with us. Gavin confronted him and things got out of hand. Damon was the one who killed him. I guess he planned to go over something with Martin that night and came in to find Gavin beating the shit out of Martin."

"He didn't ask why?" Samantha asked.

"No he just killed him. We had to shut everything down early, as things started to progress we could tell Damon thought something was up. We got there in just enough time."

"What tipped him off?" Jack asked.

"No ones really sure, why are you bringing this case up anyways?"

"Damon just got out of jail a month or so ago and within the last hour he made a ransom phone call."

"That son of a bitch has my son!"

"Yes, he wants two million dollars dropped off at Martin's apartment before ten tonight or he's going to kill him. And where ever he's keeping Martin is a bomb on a timer so if we catch him before we find where he's keeping him Martin will die."

Victor sighed with his head in his hands, "Put a tracking devise in the lining of the bag we put the money in so we can track him. We'll drop the bag and wait. I don't want any police present by the apartment understood."

"Understood," Jack said leaving with Samantha to go make the arrangements necessary to make the drop.

~.~.~.~.~

Damon paced back in forth. Martin watched cautiously trying to figure out what to do. He knew Damon wouldn't just let him go, if anything he was probably going to kill him within the hour. Damon sighed sitting down next to him, "It won't be long now," he mumbled.

"What won't," Martin couldn't help but to ask.

"You'll be dead. We'll both be dead."

Martin felt his blood freeze over.

~.~.~.~.~

"Jack I figured something out," Danny announced when Jack left Victor office, he walked beside him and continued to talk, "I found Martin's records of the case. It's more like a day by day journal of the whole operation."

"The whole two years?" Samantha asked.

"Martin efficient," Danny smirked remembering the way Martin used to flutter around the house, "Anyway it shows his step by step process of how he gained Damon's trust. You won't believe this."

~.~.~.~.~

"W-what do you mean, we'll both be dead," Martin shuttered out.

"There's a bomb in here that will go off in the next three hours."

"A b-bomb?"

"Yes," Damon nodded smiling, "Shh" he soothed as tears started to stream down Martin's face at the realization, "It's going to be okay," he wiped Martin's eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh my," Jack gasped reading a specific journal entry, "You mean he?"

~.~.~.~.~

"You don't have to do this," Martin whispered, "Please don't do this."

"I have to," Damon said.

"Just think , I'm here now you don't have to…"

"I trusted you," Damon sighed, "And then you set me up. You're not going to leave me again." He kissed Martin's trembling lips, "My love."

~.~.~.~.~

"Martin dated him in order to gain his trust."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I'm asking you not to hate me for this. This chapter gives a bit more information on the background between Martin and Damon. Enjoy thentell me what you think.**

"Let me get this straight Martin pretended to be in love with this guy in order to be able to get the information he needed to make this bust. No offense but that doesn't sound like Martin," Elena said.

"I don't think he was faking it," Samantha said, "Listen to this, _There are times when I forget that I'm supposed to be faking it. He can be really gentile whenever he's not trying to intimidate someone he's a big softy. He's always so careful with me like he thinks if he says the wrong thing I'll leave. If he wasn't a drug lord I would be with him,_" Samantha smirked, "It sounds like Martin had a little crush.

Danny scowled; there was no way that Martin could like someone like that. He didn't like the idea of Martin with anyone else besides him. And he was a drug lord, there was no way Victor would ever approve of someone like that.

"As amusing as this is," Jack said, "I need you guys to be on your toes. We just planted the money and within the hour we're going to follow the gps in the bag to the location Martin is most likely being held at, or at least to where Damon is."

~.~.~.~.~

"You know after a week of working with you, I knew that you were a cop, but I didn't want you to leave," Damon rubbed Martin's cheek lovingly, "You really aren't good at undercover acts," he smiled, "But after a while I could tell you started to like me back."

Martin forced a blush, he knew he had to play this safe in order for Damon to get him out of the building, "I missed you, I would of stayed but my dad…"

"Shhh, I understand," Damon soothed kissing Martin who kissed back, "I'm here now."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Damon grinned at this, "We could leave here, run away to a different state."

Martin forced himself to smile, "I'd like that."

Damon undid the locks on Martin's wrist so that he could redo them so Martin hands were bound in front of him, "Then lets go."

~.~.~.~.~

"This is it," Jack mumbled to himself as him and the S.W.A.T team arrived at the building the money was taken to. The busted in clearing the building to find one of Damon's old assistance, sadly they found that he knew nothing, just that Damon had told him that there would be a drop of money at this place so he got it.

"So we're back at a dead end," Danny punched the wall in frustration as they went back outside to regroup.

"We'll find him," Samantha reassured.

That's when they heard it, an explosion not too far away, "No no no," Danny said as if to himself. That had to be the building Martin was in, that meant that Martin was dead, "Jack…"

"I know Danny; we'll head over there to see what's going on before we rush to conclusions."

Danny tried not to cry but it was no use, he started to sob. Martin was dead, the love of his life was dead, and he never got to apologize. He wiped his eyes knowing that he had to find Damon and make him pay. Then he saw something he couldn't believe. A black truck drove by and in the window he saw Martin, his blue eyes wet with unshed tears as he mouthed help me, "Jack Jack, Martin's in there."

"What, he's in the truck!"

"Let's go," they jumped into their vehicles, truing on their lights and followed.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin sat forwards so Damon wouldn't think anything was up, he almost smiled when he saw the lights turned on, "Shit," Damon said, "Hold on," the car drove quickly to escape.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if things seem rushed in this chapter, but the whole thing is. Shh it's past my bed time, don't tell my mom. I probably won't update tommarow just to let you know. But let me know what you think. :)**

Martin held onto the seatbelt as Damon drove faster seeing the police lights, "Dang it," Damon cursed, "Why can't they just leave us alone?" He drive faster as to escape.

"Damon, I think you should just pull over. The longer we drag this out the madder they'll be when they…"

"Don't talk like that," Damon said taking one of Martin's cuffed hands in his, "Remember that first night we made love and I promised you that nothing was going to keep us a part," Martin nodded, "I'm going to keep that promise," he kissed Marin quickly, "Trust me."

~.~.~.~.~

"He's heading towards the river," Jack noted.

"You don't think he plans on dumping Martin in the river?" Danny said in a panic. Martin was a strong swimmer but if his feet or hands were bound he might not make it.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are we going to the river?" Martin asked. If Damon was willing to blow up of building for them to die together then he wouldn't think twice about drowning together, "Damon when I said I wanted to stay with you no matter what I meant alive."

"If they catch us then I'll go to jail and never see you again."

"Damon, I don't want to die," Martin was fighting back tears. This was it, there was almost no way he could get out of this one, the river was already in view, "Damon please,"

"Shhh," Damon kissed him passionately keeping his foot on the gas as they drove over the barrier and into the lake.

~.~.~.~.~

"Noo!" Danny screamed when they saw the car drive over the edge, "Martin," he got out of the car ready to drive in after them, but Jack grabbed him.

"Danny calm down."

"He's still alive Jack, we can get him if…"

"Danny, he's gone," Jack said sternly, "We can't get him without risking anyone else."

"No, he can't be gone he," Danny collapsed on his knees as it reality hit him. Martin was dead, really dead. "Martin," he cried out as if he could still hear him, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I love you."

~.~.~.~.~

Martin struggled undoing his seatbelt. Damon had already passed out from the intake of water. He managed to undo his and Damon's belts. The door took a bit more work. He looped his arms over Damon to hold him up. He broke the surface kicking as hard as he could till he reached land, pulling Damon up with him. Then he collapsed too tired to do anything m

~.~.~.~.~

"Jack, they saw someone swim back, they think they're both still alive," Samantha said gleefully.

"What?' Danny gasped whipping his eyes.

"Come one."

They got there to find Martin to lying next to Damon still breathing but you could tell he was working hard in order to do the little that he was. Danny instantly performed CPR pressing on Martin's chest and breathing air into him till Martin started to cough up water, "Hey," Danny smiled.

"Hey," Martin panted, "Where's Damon?"

"He's next to you, don't worry you'll be okay," he said watching Martin's eyes start to drupe, "I need you to keep your eyes open."

"I'm tired," Martin sighed, letting his eyes close.

"Martin,"

"I'm sorry," his eyes closed.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight, I'm not sure how much longer this will be. It might be two or it could be ten depending on what you guys want. Reviews get cookies**

The team was gathered in the waiting area of the hospital hoping that the doctor would come out and tell them that Martin was doing okay. They were told that Damon was going to be alright and ready to be prosecuted within the week.

Samantha was sitting down next to Jack, Vivian and Elena. All four of them watched as Danny paced back and forth, "Danny sit down, you're making me nervous," Samantha begged, "He's probably going to be fine, he just has a little water in his lungs, and they said that it was an easy procedure to get it out.

"I know but a lot of things could go wrong and…"

"Danny sit down," Vivian ordered. Danny did as he was told, but his leg kept bouncing.

They were there for two hours before Vivian left, she had her kids. Jack and Elena left for the same reason. Samantha was almost asleep by the forth hour, "I'm sorry Danny, but I'm going to head home while I can still catch a cab. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Alright, bye," he sighed trying to get comfortable in the hard plastic chair. Another hour passed and he knew something was wrong. The only people left around were a few nurses who seemed to be doing much of anything. Finally after a total of six hours a doctor came out.

"Are you Mr. Fitzgerald next to kin," the doctor asked.

"No, I'm one of the FBI agents working his case."

"I'm Dr. Conner," he shook Danny's hand, "What took us so long was that he didn't just swallow to much water but part of the dash board jabbed into his chest but because he was under water the pressure kept the wound from bleeding. It took us a while to remove it, it just missed his heart and impaled the left lung."

"He's going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be waking up soon actually."

"Is he ready for visitors?"

"As long as you're not keeping him up to long I'll allow it."

"Thank you," Danny nodded, One of the nurses showed him to Martin's room. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Martin looked worse than after he got shot in the ambush. He was hooked to different drips. He was pale and a lot thinner than he was the last time he saw him.

Danny sat down in the chair next to Martin's bed taking his hand in his. He was silent for a sometime just happy to see Martin breathing. He kissed the back of Martin's hand and spoke, "I'm so happy that you're okay," he whispered out, "And I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I know that you don't want anything to do with me anymore but I will do anything for you to take me back. I love you, I swear. I-I'll even come out to everyone, even my brother I'll meet your family and everything, just please, come back."

Martin turned his head to face Danny still not awake but was finding some comfort in hearing Danny's voice. Danny smiled softly remembering the times when he could talk about anything and nothing and Martin would just sit and listen, letting Danny's voice lull him to sleep.

"Give me one more chance and I swear, I'll make you the happiest man alive," he promised leaning over and gently kissing Martin on the lips.

Martin eyes fluttered open surprised that he saw Danny, "Hey," he smiled, "Where's Damon."

"In a different room, don't worry he's being guarded."

Martin nodded sighing, "What time is it?"

"It's almost three in the morning."

"Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"I'll just take a personal day off, I want to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Martin, I'm so sorry I…"

"Let's talk about this later," Martin said, "Right now I just want you to relax and focus on getting better."

"Sure," Danny said.

"What have you been up to lately?" Martin looked up with shinning blue eyes. Danny couldn't help but smile as he started talking, giving Martin the comfort he needed. The younger man started to doze off squeezing Danny's head and giving him a small smile. And Danny couldn't help but think that maybe, there was still a chance Martin was going to take him back.

TBC..

**P.S if you have a request just PM and I'll see what I can do :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry about this taking so long, I lost my flash drive and I just found it today. ANyways, no one reviewed they other chapter of Blue eyes so that might take longer for me to update. As for this chapter it could be the last one unless you want one more, tell me what you think.**

_Danny lay in bed with Martin at his side. Yesterday they spent the whole day trying to find this teenage girl who didn't want to be found in the first place. She even put up a fight when they found her, punching and kicking the whole time. It was tiring to say the least. Now he just wanted to relax and hold Martin in his arms. He kissed thee top of Martin's sleeping head lightly idly watching the sun crack through the window._

_ Martin stirred, and stretched, "Morning," he yawned resting his head back on Danny's bare chest, not quite ready to get up. His lower back was still sore from the night of love making they had when they got home last night, "What time is it?"_

_ "Almost twelve in the afternoon," Danny answered, "You ready to get up?"_

_ "No, let's just stay like this a little longer," Martin cuddled closer._

_ "I have to be at work later," Danny said causing Martin to pout. Danny chuckled a bit that kissing Martin on the mouth. Martin kissed back pulling away to smile._

_ "I'm still not getting up," Martin said._

_ "Fine, I'll go make you breakfast," Danny went to get up._

_ "Nooo," Martin whined grabbing him around his waist to prevent him from leaving, "Then I'll get cold."_

_ "Fine," Danny pulled the blankets over them both, "Only for ten more minutes," Martin just stayed close falling back asleep,_

_ They stayed there all day._

Martin's eyes snapped at the memory tears filling his eyes. Danny was immediately at his side trying to comfort him, "Shh it's alright," Danny soothed taking Martin into his arms until he calmed down, "Feeling better?" Martin nodded, not showing any signs that he planned on moving out of the embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Martin didn't say anything he just seemed to be staring out into space. After a while he spoke, "Why did you have to bring Elena into what we had. Why wasn't I enough for you?" he was trying to stay calm but his heart monitor was going faster and his lips were quivering as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"You were enough for me, you're the only one for me I swear," Danny promised kissing Martin's cheek, "I, I just didn't feel comfortable letting everyone know that… but I'm over that, I don't care if everyone knows. I love you."

Again Martin didn't say anything. There were hours of silence. Danny held Martin the whole time hoping that Martin would say something, anything to let him know that he would take him back or a least forgive him. Martin fell asleep again.

"How's he doing?" Samantha asked coming in to see Danny holding a sleeping Martin. She hoped that they had finally found some sort of common ground, but from the looks of it they gotten back together.

"Better the doctors thinks that he'll be ready to be out of here in the next few days if he keeps healing the way he is."

"How about you two, it looks like you guys made up."

"No, we just… I don't think he wants me back."

Samantha nodded understanding, "You can't blame him, you did push him to the side whenever Elena said she needed you. He's still hurt from all that, it might take some time for him to trust you again.

~.~.~.~.~

Victor came to visit his son kicking Danny out so they could talk, "Damon is going to released to our custody in a few hours, I just thought you would want to know. He keeps asking for you."

"Why."

"He knows that he's probably going to jail for the rest of his life and wanted to see you one last time."

Martin sighed, "Did you at least catch the other guy?"

"What other guy?"

"The person who actually kidnapped me, he's the one who made the phone call and asked for the money. After he left he told Damon he could do what he wanted with me, thus the bomb and the river."

"W-what,"

"The guy who wanted the money was the one who kidnapped me Damon just didn't want to let me go."

Victor sighed, "That means we picked him up when we tracked down the money he just said he didn't know what was going on when he was really the ring leader."

"That's what it looks like," Martin sighed, "I probably won't be back at work for a few months."

"That's alright, take all the time you need," He patted Martin on the head before he left.

~.~.~.~.~  
>Two Days Later…<p>

"Martin's getting out of the hospital today at noon," Samantha announced, "I'm supposed to be going to pick him up."

"You are," Danny asked curiously.

"Yeah, he asked me to yesterday."

"Oh," Danny sighed going back to the paper work he was supposed to finish.

"You guys really need to talk."

"We did, kind of. I don't think he trust me not to hurt him again," Danny rubbed his hand over his face tiredly, "But, God, I miss him. He won't talk to me he barely even looks at me. If he was to yell at me I would be happy. I just want him to show that he knows that I exist."

"Maybe that's how you made him feel, like he didn't exist whenever you went off with Elena."

"You don't think I didn't figure that out yet," he snapped, "I just want him back. I just want to be able to hold him and kiss him like I used to be able to."

Samantha sighed, "Talk to him later today," she glanced at her watch. "Look, I have to go," she said before walking away.

~.~.~.~.~

"Thanks for driving me," Martin said as he entered his apartment, "Do you want something to eat while you're here?"

"No, I have to get back to the office in case we get a case. But don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"I won't, thank you," he smiled, "Who cleaned up my apartment?"

"We put some of it together but your neighbors did the rest for you."

Martin smiled softly slouching on his couch, "Thanks again Samantha."

"You're welcome," she turned to leave.

"Hey Samantha," Martin called out causing her to turn around, "Can you tell Danny that I want to talk to him."

"Why can't you call him?" Samantha asked.

Martin shrugged, "Please," he begged.

"Fine, but between you and me I think he'll be over here regardless of what I tell him."

~.~.~.~.~

Danny decided to knock on the door instead of using his key, so he wouldn't scare Martin when he came in. His heart almost burst when he saw Martin try to hold back a smile when he saw him. They sat on the couch saying much of nothing at first. They made small talk about the day and what had been going in the office.

"I still want to be with you," Martin said out of the blue, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Martin," Danny shifted to hold Martin's hands in his, "I won't do what I did before ever again. I miss you and I want to be with you again, please, I, don't know what I'll do if I stay away from you any longer."

"Danny…"

"I know I screwed up, but let me make it up to you. I love you."

Martin was silent looking at Danny, blue eyes meeting brown. It was like he was looking into his soul to find the truth. Martin leaned forwards and kissed Danny. Danny kissed back arms moving to pull Martin closer. It wasn't long till Danny's tongue pressed to Martin's lips begging for entrance. Martin allowed it whimpering when their tongues touch. They pressed closer to each other, not getting enough of each other since they been apart for so long, "I missed you so much," Martin whispered nuzzling his face in the crock of Danny's neck, "If you ever do something like that again I'll let my dad kill you."

Danny chuckled a bit, "Does that mean you're taking me back?"

"Yes," Martin sighed happily, "I don't want to be apart from you again."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter of this story. Tell me what you think and if you have a request PM me and I'll get back to you.**

Martin sat across from Damon in the interview room, "You said you wanted to talk to me," Martin said.

"Yes," Damon smiled lifting his cuffed hands to try to holds the other mans, "I wanted to say I'm sorry," he put his hands back in his lap once he realized Martin wasn't going to return the gesture. "One of the guys contacted me and said that they needed you for a ransom and, just the thought of you, made me need to…"

"Damon, you know this can't work," Martin said in a gentile tone.

"You know, I knew you were a cop and I knew that you would cause nothing but trouble for me, but you were so beautiful I couldn't miss my chance to at least hold you," he gazed at Martin lovingly.

"Damon we're probably never going to see each other again," Martin told him, "It can't work."

"I know, I know, but Martin I love you. I love you like no one ever will, and don't even try to tell me about that Taylor guy. He doesn't know what he has and doesn't deceiver a second chance."

"How do you know about…"

"I've been watching you," Damon kept an intense eye contact that would scare anyone, "I know I won't get out of here probably for the rest of my life, but you're the only one I know and care about on the outside. Even if you don't choose me, could you write to me, like you still care, as if you were still undercover," he pleaded.

Martin nodded in agreement as the guard announced that time was up and started to lead Damon out of the room. Damon turned around one last time, "And for the record, if he's ashamed to be with you then you shouldn't be with him," Damon blew a kiss and waved away.

~.~.~.~.~

"You're shaking," Danny noted as he held Martin. They were lying on the couch after work.

"I talked with Damon today," Martin said hugging his arms around himself, "He said a lot of stuff and, I don't know," he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it," Danny asked holding Martin closer.

"He wants me write him while he's in jail. He kept talking about what we used to be and how he still wanted to be with me."

"Do you still like him."

"I never did, I had to pretend to like him. He was nice enough but I couldn't really love him the way he loved me. Then he started talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he was watching me before I was taken."

"Watching you, for how long?"

"Long enough to know what happened with Elena. He kept saying that I deserved better and stuff like that."

"So what's got you all shaken up?"

Martin shrugged, "It just got me thinking about everything that's happened in the past month. I know that you were scared of coming out but you're okay with it now and promised you wouldn't do anything like that again…"

"Martin," Danny kissed him softly to silence him, "I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

"I know," Martin sighed laying his head on Danny's chest, "And I'm happy you made up your mind. I love you," Martin kissed Danny on the mouth. Danny kissed back smiling into the kiss and holding Martin a little tighter promising himself to never let him go.

Fin


End file.
